¿Enemigos o Novios?
by xXm3ch3Xx
Summary: Hiroshi Hijo de Naruto y Hinata... Sakura Hija de Sasuke y Sakura se odian a muerte como terminara esto? seran ¿Enemigos o Novios?


¿Enemigos o Novios?

Era un día normal en el prestigioso instituto konoha school los alumnos de importantes empresarios estaban ahí

Algunos de esos chicos famosos por sus padres practicaban artes marciales, claro que cierto rubio hermoso el mejor estudiante del instituto (no salió a Naruto) era el mejor en todo lo que se proponía solo una cosa era el peor enemigo de Uchiha Sakura

Uchiha Sakura, era una de las alumnas más sobresalientes del instituto, era excelente alumna, así como también lo era en las artes marciales y deportes lo único que estropeaba todo su mundo perfecto era Hiroshi U. Hyuga, ya que lo consideraba un escandaloso y según sus palabras un inútil aunque tuviera muy buenas calificaciones y un envidiable control en artes marciales.

Hyuga U. Hiroshi: un alumno sobresaliente excelente en todo lo que se proponía popular altanero arrogante pero cuando se trataba de actuar en un niño era un genio...era capaz de hacer varios deportes en un día claro que algunas cosas siempre lo machacaba Uchiha Sakura la reina de la estupidez como el la denominaba

Hoy en el instituto se encontraba todos en clase mientras el maestro de tutoría (orientación de educación sexual o convivencia) se traía algo entre manos algo que le hacía sudar a todos sus alumnos salvo a los 2 mejores

-Muy bien alumnos míos-dice el profesor Kakashi- hoy van a sufrir como si no tuvieran otro día-anuncia con vos tétrica haciéndolos temblar

-D-de que habla s-sensei-dijo Sakura preocupada por primera vez en la vida

-De que hoy voy a elegir parejas para que hablen de los métodos del xxx-(ni de chiste escribo eso) aquí y la posiciones métodos anticonceptivos etc.-mira a Sakura luego a Hiroshi-y ustedes dos hablaran de ellos-sonríe de lado Kakashi

-AHHHH-gritan los 2 rojos y con odio- jamás!

No hay opción, esto vale la mitad de sus notas o cooperan entre sí, o nos veremos en clases de verano, tienen dos segundos para elegir – hablo tranquilamente Kakashi.

-KIA!-grita cabreada Sakura- está bien-gruñe

-...-Hiroshi afirma con la cabeza mientras una notoria vena se nota en su frente y la cara lo tiene completamente roja-

Las horas de clase con Kakashi pasaron rápidamente hasta que sonó el timbre indicando el final de la clase. Bien, eso es todo por hoy nos veremos en la siguiente clase, donde será explicado por ustedes lo que les acabo de dejar como actividad – hablo finalmente Kakashi antes de salir del aula de clases

-Aja-dijo Hiroshi con una cara de poco amigos competía a los de un Uchiha

Hyuga, te estaré esperando en mi casa para salir de una buena vez por todas de esta actividad que nos acaba de dejar el sensei, por tu bien más vale no llegar tarde - amenazo la joven Uchiha

-Si lo que digas- dice con gesto amargo se va fuera Hiroshi-

Una vez terminadas las clases todos los alumnos se retiran a sus respectivas casas, lo que más detestan Hiroshi y Sakura es que no solo comparten clases el uno con el otro y verse las caras en el instituto sino también fuera de él, ya que lo que nadie sabe es que ellos son... Vecinos...

(La casa de Sakura está frente a la casa de Hiroshi)

Al llegar a casa Hiroshi dio un largo suspiro de derrota nunca odio tanto a su profesor

-*Sé que no he sido malo Kami y que siempre he sido buen hijo y buen estudiante porque me toca ser pareja de esa reina de la estupidez*-pensando abría la puerta de un golpe como queriendo partirla a la mitad- ya llegue-aviso de mala gana.

-Hiroshi-le regaño su madre por la puerta casi partida y por la cara de muerto que tenia

-No estoy de humor mamá-dijo de ante mano no quería ofender a su madre- de verdad hoy no quiero quejas...-se encamina a la escalera

-Oh...-suspiro la pelinegra-

-Hiroshi-llamo su padre en advertencia si algo no quería hacer Hiroshi era hacer enojar a su padre era peor que los mismos demonios-

-...-Se fue donde estaba su padre y se sentó cerca de ellos su madre fue al lado de su padre y toda la familia comía y hablaba entre si-

Hiroshi como te fue en el instituto?, espero que te hayas comportado como se debe, no quiero quejas de que te volviste a pelear con Sakura de nuevo - habló Naruto seriamente mientras comían

-...-Hiroshi no respondió tenía una gran vena en la frente y estaba rojo trato de disimular comiendo-

Hiroshi te he hecho una pregunta, no seas mal educado y respóndela por favor - el rubio estaba empezando a perder la paciencia si su hijo no respondía a lo que le preguntaba

-Me fue de maravillas-susurro Hiroshi-

-Hiroshi me entere de la actividad que les encargo Kakashi sensei-opino Haru su hermano de 22 años

-...-Hiroshi se atraganta con la comida mientras se ponía más rojo que un tomate

-...-Hinata al ver a su hijo así intenta socorrerlo-

Haru, hijo como te fue hoy en tu primer día de trabajo? - pregunto Hinata cambiando de tema rápidamente tratando de salvar a su pequeño hijo

-Bien estoy muy emocionado con seguir trabajando-dice algo divertido Haru- pero Hiroshi responde por favor-si algo que tenía Haru era nunca rendirse hasta obtener información

-...-La gran vena en la frente de Hiroshi se hizo más notoria se abalanzó contra su hermano, ambos peleaban-

-C-chicos-preocupada Hinata

Mientras Naruto veía a sus hijos pelear a la hora de la cena la vena en su frente crecía rápidamente infundiendo temor a Hinata ya que sabía que cuando su marido se enojaba ambos chicos saldrían perdiendo y terminarían castigados irremediablemente

-E-este ch-chicos-susurraba la madre preocupada

-Te voy a matar tonto apestoso irresponsable-gritaba Hiroshi furioso golpeando a su hermano

-Si claro-reía Haru a atrapar el golpe de su hermanito sin notar a su padre

Ambos estaban tan concentrados peleando que no prestaban atención a las palabras de su madre ni mucho menos a la enorme vena palpitante en la frente de su padre.

-C-chicos su padre...-susurraba Hinata más preocupada

-C-chicos...paren-susurraba Hinata

-...-Hiroshi quedo estático- joder-susurro entre diente mirando con furia a su hermano

-Tú empezaste-aseguro su hermano mayor

Fuiste tú! yo no empecé nada! Si me hubieras dejado en paz nada de esto estaría sucediendo, pero siempre estás de entrometido queriendo averiguar mi vida! - dijo Hiroshi completamente cabreado

-Oh que pena-sarcástico Haru- solo dije que sabía no averigüe nada-aseguro

-..-Hinata suspiro largo -Naruto-kun-susurro- son todos tuyos - hasta ella misma perdió la paciencia

Estarán castigados durante una semana, Haru no quiero quejas ni replicas, sin celular sin videojuegos y sin salidas con amigos, solo saldrán de la casa al trabajo y el instituto y viceversa no quiero escapadas a ninguna parte, les colocare un vigilante a cada uno para asegurarme de que cumplen sus castigos, Hiroshi retírate a tu habitación a hacer tus deberes - hablo seriamente recuperando un poco la calma

-...-Hiroshi suspiro- t-tengo que…hacer el trabajo con la reina de la...-cerro su boca al mirar a su padre- con Sakura-san

-...-Hiroshi suspiro- t-tengo que...hacer el trabajo con la reina de la...-cerro su boca al mirar a su padre- con Sakura-san

-...-Haru estaba sorprendido que se olvidó sus quejas- Sakura-san...a ti te gusta con Sakura-chan-bravo mientras lo apuntaba

-...-suspiro hondo- no...-con asco- me gustan las mujeres no intentos de ellas-arrogante Hiroshi

Hiroshi mas respeto en como hablas de Sakura- hablo Naruto serio

-Si...-suspiro Hiroshi- puedo ir...si o no

Ve a cambiarte de ropa, por una más presentable y te quiero ver aquí una vez que termines tus deberes – finalizo

-Ve...-grito Haru- que pena con mi cuñada ve…

Padre, o callas a tu hijo o me veré en la obligación de callarlo yo con mis propias manos - amenazo Hiroshi

Inténtalo-le saco la lengua Haru en desafío-

Hiroshi se estaba poniendo en posición para callarlo a golpes si era preciso pero alguien lo detuvo

-M-mejor ve hijo- dijo Hinata para acabar con esa pelea absurda

-Vaya hermanito-se queja Haru- creo que es bisexual...están seguro que es hombrecito-curioso

Que extraño pensé que el bisexual era otro y veo que no me equivoque - se defendió ofendido Hiroshi

-Nah hermanito-río Haru- yo tengo amigas y me gustan...-sonríe altanero- si quieres te las presento

Mmm no estaría mal, padre crees que Haru sea Homosexual? Es que no es normal que se meta tanto conmigo y me brinque encima solo para molestarme - pregunto como si nada Hiroshi

-QUE DICES-grito Haru- aquí el rarito virgen eres tú

-Y tú como sabes que yo soy virgen -molesto Hiroshi- no creo que tú sepas si lo soy o no-se cruza de brazo

-Fácil mi estimado hermano-le enseña una foto de una chica desnuda (cosas de Haru) Hiroshi se pone rojo y queda estático- tu reacción-

-...-Hinata se desmaya por esa foto

-...-Naruto quedo en shock-

Haaaaruuuuu! Olvida tu castigo de una semana, estas castigado por un mes! Y tu Hiroshi vete de una vez que Sakura te debe de estar esperando – dijo Naruto

Que-grita Haru

-...-Hiroshi corre a la salida y va directo a la casa de los Uchiha golpea la puerta-

Porque me castigas por un mes y a Hiroshi por una semana! No es justo! - se quejaba Haru

Porque no hay peor castigo para Hiroshi que pasar toda una tarde - noche con Sakura Uchiha, y como te sigas quejando tu castigo aumentara - amenazo Naruto

-No...-nervioso Haru-

-Sakura abre la maldita puerta-pensaba Hiro-

Hiroshi seguía tocando la puerta hasta que...

Hasta que te dignas a llegar, te dije que estuvieras puntual, apresúrate a entrar que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que estar esperando por ti – gruño Sakura

-...-Hiroshi suspiro hondo y paso ignorándola- empecemos, términos, me largo y todos felices-serio y muy enojado

Pasaron varias horas en donde ambos estuvieron trabajando haciendo las actividades del instituto ya estaban por terminar cuando sufrieron una interrupción por parte de uno de los hermanos de Sakura.

-Kyosuke mira-apunto Sanosuke a su hermana y vecino- a qué hora empezaron a llevarse bien y nosotros ni enterados -susurro- QUIZAS SON NOVIOS-grito fuera de si

-QUE-grito su hermano en respuesta- Sakura con novio- los observo

-...-El aura maligna de Hiroshi se notaba a kilómetros a la redonda cualquiera saldría huyendo cualquiera menos esos 2

Podrían dejar de decir disparates y dejarnos terminar de hacer esto para poderme largar a mi casa - gruño Hiroshi mirándolos con fastidio

-Ok -dijo Kyosuke arrastrando a su hermano- padre, madre vengan rápido -llego a la cocina- vayan y miren una sorpresa en la biblioteca

Sakura y Sasuke, extrañados por la petición de sus hijos mayores se dirigen a la biblioteca para saber qué es lo que sucede

-QUE MIRAN-grito fuera de si Hiroshi

Hiroshi kun, que grata sorpresa el tenerte por aquí, imagino que te quedaras a comer con nosotros - saludo Sakura al rubio

- Disculpe Usted. Sakura-sama pero no tengo hambre-dijo con educación

Chico no estarás mintiendo al decir que no tienes hambre solo para hacerle el desplante a mi mujer? - hablo Sasuke mirando seriamente a Hiroshi

-No, es que...-suspiro- tuve problemas familiares de verdad no tengo hambre-

Nada de peros, por muchos problemas que hayas tenido tienes que comer bien, así que no se diga más, te quedaras a comer con nosotros, Sasuke kun, podrías avisarle a Naruto y a Hinata que Hiroshi se quedara a comer con nosotros? - pidió amablemente Sakura

-Gracias Sakura-sama-sonrío Hiroshi-

No hay nada que agradecer Hiro – contesto Sakura

-...-suspira y vuelve a leer-este...Sakura-chan aquí hay algo interesante-Hiro

Desde cuando soy Sakura-chan para ti, no te he dado la confianza para tratarme de tú a tú – quiso saber la joven

-...-Hiroshi suspira con pesadez- está tu mamá si te digo Sakura ambas se confundirán-explico frío

O prefieres que te diga por el sobrenombre por el que siempre te digo? – contesto Sakura-chan

-...-Hiroshi la mira fríamente- me retiro-se levanta ya cansado de pelear- me da igual reprobar esta estupidez, adiós-camina furioso

Espera un momento Hiro, habíamos quedado en que te quedarías a comer con nosotros, ya tus padres saben que te quedaras aquí y no tienen ningún inconveniente - objeto Sakura

-...-Hiroshi sonrío - Sakura-sama prefiero irme...es un hecho que molesto a su hija no quiero crear inconvenientes

Nada de eso, Saku-chan discúlpate con Hiro por hacerlo sentir mal - ordeno Sakura

-No tiene por qué hacerlo Sakura-sama-susurro Hiro- déjelo así-se encamino a la salida

Espera un momento Hiro, en verdad quisiéramos que te quedaras, teníamos tiempo que no te veíamos y quisiera saber que es de ti y tu vida - pidió Sakura

-...-Hiroshi suspira- está bien lo que usted ordene

Bien, pero antes de bajar terminen de hacer los deberes, sin pelear - dijo mirando seriamente a su hija

-...-Hiroshi se sentó cerca de Sakura en un dos por tres termino solo los deberes - ya está-miro a Sasuke y Sakura

Podemos bajar ya por favor? - pidió Hiro

-Si-dijo sorprendido Sasuke-

Gracias, mientras caminaba iba pensativo -mientras más rápido mejor, así me iré cuanto antes de esta casa- pasando al lado de Sakura y Sasuke para bajar hasta la sala y esperar que le indicaran donde ir

-...-Sasuke lo siguió- eres muy rápido...-sorprendido-

Cuando de hacer una actividad y terminar lo antes posible para tener el resto del día desocupado, soy tan rápido que ni siquiera mis padres me superan, soy uno de los alumnos más sobresalientes del instituto mis notas son tan buenas como las de otras personas - dijo mirando de reojo para volver a posar su mirada en Sasuke

-No eres como Naruto-sonrió Sasuke- felicidades

En realidad, saque la inteligencia de mi madre al igual que mi hermana, Haru es quien más se parece a mi padre yo solo me parezco a él es en el cabello rubio y ojos azules y en el mal carácter que últimamente tiene por el estrés - respondió tranquilamente Hiro

-Lo sé, -suspira Sasuke- hace mucho que no pisas aquí

Así es, creo que son casi diez años que no entraba a esta casa, por una discusión que tuve con su hija – dijo el rubio

Si-susurra- mejor vamos a comer Hiroshi-se encamino a la sala

Un momento... usted sabe acerca de esa pelea? - pregunto Hiro deteniéndose

Escuchamos los griteríos de ambos-sonríe de lado Sasuke- eran muy molestos- caminan

Por ese motivo preferí no regresar nunca más a esta casa, pero el sensei se le ocurrió la genial idea de colocarme como pareja de su hija en esta actividad, aun sabiendo que ella y yo no nos llevamos bien - dijo Hiro

-Qué actividad-pregunto divertido Sasuke

Hiroshi volteo su rostro hacia otro lado para que Sasuke no viera el gran sonrojo que tenía -una de la cual no quisiera hablar- respondió el rubio

-...-Sasuke lo miro serio- no se trata sobre métodos de relaciones sexuales y anticonceptivos-divertido

Si lo sabe, no pregunte - dijo Hiro sonrojado

-Ese Kakashi no cambia más -negó con la cabeza Sasuke- a mí, tu padre y Sakura hicimos ese trabajo incluso vimos videos-traumado

Kami-sama gracias por no hacernos ver eso en video ya es bastante tener que investigarlo y escribirlo - dijo Hiro respirando aliviado

-Yo que tu no respiro tan aliviado-susurra Sasuke recordando la tortura

Por favor Sasuke sama, no quiero sufrir esa tortura no mencione nada frente al sensei - rogo Hiro

-No seré yo-dice Sasuke- despreocúpate el mismo traerá los videos...-pálido del asco- incluso cosas que jamás viste-sigue caminado

Kami porque me pasa esto a mí - decía un Hiro desperanzado

-Vamos a comer mejor-suspira Sasuke

Si - responde Hiro cabizbajo

-...-Ambos llegan - este siéntate y come-dice Sasuke

Si, Itadakimasu – contesto Hiro antes de empezar a ingerir sus alimentos

-...-los demás Uchihas también comían tranquilamente-

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Hiro se despidió de Sakura y Sasuke y los hermanos de Saku-chan

Adiós Sakura sama Sanosuke-san Kyosuke-sonrió alegre Hiro mientras se iba a su casa

Adiós cuñadito regresa pronto - dijo Kyosuke riendo al final por la cara de fastidio de Hiro

-Primero me quito la dignidad-susurraba para si Hiro- tu hermana ya sale con mi primo-sentencio frío

Como esta eso de que mi hermana sale con tu primo? - gruño Kyosuke

-Saben quiero irme que Sakura hable que no es muda-se quejó Hiro- además tengo algunas tareas que no hice y tengo que hablar con Tsuki

-...-Sakura baja la mirada algo triste y sorprendida-*quien es Tsuki porque me duele cuando la mencionó*-confusa pensando

Hiro, has sabido algo de tu hermana? - pregunto Sanosuke

-No...-frío Hiro mira el suelo- y no me interesa saber de ella-corre a su casa-*te fuiste y me dejaste solo*-piensa dolido con su hermana

Sakura se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ya que no pudo preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado para que cambiara tanto

-Que le ocurrió-sorprendido Kyosuke-

Ni yo mismo lo sé - respondió Sanosuke

-Sigue dolido-susurra Sasuke

Que fue lo que ocurrió, porque Hikari chan se fue? - pregunto Sakura preocupada por Hiro

-Es medica Sakura se fue a África -susurro Sasuke- Naruto me comento que Hiro es el más pegado a su hermana le duele aun su partida

Pero... es triste verlo así en ese estado, ha cambiado mucho en el tiempo en que dejamos de verle y hablarle - dijo Sakura preocupada

-Supongo-susurro Sasuke- pero intentando meternos solo abriremos viejas heridas

Tienes razón, es mejor no hacerle mención a este tema - hablo Sakura antes de entrar a la casa

-Saku-chan-Sasuke mira a su hija- pasa algo...

No, padre no pasa nada, Buenas noches que descansen todos - se despidió Saku para dirigirse a su habitación para descansar finalmente

-...-Todos los Uchihas entraron y fueron a dormir

Mientras en la habitación del joven Uzumaki, se encontraba sentado al lado de la ventana tocando su guitarra

Mientras justo cierta Uchiha sale a mirar a la ventana y lo ve curiosa tratando de escucharlo cantar

-...-los ojos triste de Hiro miraban la luna mientras lagrimas cristalina bajaban por sus mejillas- *hermana*-pensaba triste, dolido y sin fuerza mientras Sakura lo observaba

Saku observaba atentamente a Hiro como tocaba la guitarra y cantaba aunque no lo escuchara cantar ya que cantaba en tono bajo

-...-dejo de tocar la guitarra mientras miraba el cielo- estoy condenado a sufrir-pensaba Hiro muy triste-

A que te refieres conque estas condenado a sufrir - pregunto Saku llena de curiosidad haciendo que Hiro pegara un brinco por el susto dado

-...-al verla casi se cae de la ventana- siempre tiene que asustarme*-piensa- nada son cosas mías-serio

Oye, sé que desde hace tiempo que nos conocemos y ninguno de los dos nos soportamos y a pesar de eso no me gusta verte así de triste -sonrojada-

-Son cosas que me pasaron de pequeño-susurra Hiro- cosas que aun duele y -suspira- quiero olvidar... olvidar este dolor

Déjame ayudarte aunque sea a no pensar en eso, quisiera empezar de 0 contigo y que volvamos a ser los amigos que alguna vez fuimos cuando éramos pequeños - contesto Saku sonrojada

-...-Hiro sonrió con sinceridad- gracias...

Me enseñas a tocar la guitarra? - pregunto Saku

-Luego, te parece?-sonrió Hiro- debes ir a dormir

De acuerdo, me debes una lección de guitarra, hasta mañana, se despidió Saku en el momento que se despide, sucedió algo que los dejo sonrojados y sin habla a ambos...

M-Mejor vete a dormir, ya es tarde y es peligroso que andes a deshoras fuera de casa – dijo sonrojado Hiroshi con su mirada desviada hacia otro sitio

V-Vale, te recuerdo que vivo frente a tu casa, despistado, nada malo me va a suceder – replicó Sakura con el rostro sonrojado y mirándole de reojo

Sakura comienza a caminar pero Hiroshi la sigue un poco retirado después de unos segundos ella lo siente y se detiene para preguntar "Porque me sigues"

"Me aseguro que llegues a casa bien" – contesto Hiro

"Ya estoy grande y por si no te has dado cuenta se cuidarme sola" – replico Saku

"Se supone que un caballero hace eso" – contraataco Hiro

La chica lo mira raro y luego suelta la carcajada

"Tú? Un caballero? Antes de que eso pase Lee sensei pierde la esencia de la juventud" – se burló Saku

"Ja ja muy graciosa... pues te guste o no te acompañare a casa" – acoto Hiro

"Pues bien, como quieras" – finalizo Saku para después darle la espalda y que este no notara su sonrojo y la pequeña sonrisa que ella tenia

Ya hemos llegado. Que también me acompañaras hasta mi habitación para asegurarte de que no saldré nuevamente de ahí? – dijo Saku burlonamente

Sabes eso no sería mala idea, así me cercioro de que no saldrás nuevamente a la calle, pero no, ese favor se lo pediría a Sasuke-sama – bromeo Hiroshi

Muy gracioso, pero ya te puedes ir a casa, no soy la única que tiene que descansar – dijo tranquilamente seria Saku

Hiroshi dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente de regreso a su propia casa, pero antes de irse completamente dio media vuelta regreso y tomo desprevenida a Saku despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla y algo que le dijo al oído, dejándola sonrojada dio media vuelta nuevamente y echo a correr hasta pasar la calle y entrar finalmente a su casa y a su habitación para disponerse a descansar

Eran las 03:00 am y una joven pelirosa no podía dormir de tanto pensar en lo que hace no más de tres horas Hiroshi Hyuga le había dicho al oído, no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, así que no le quedó más remedio que levantarse, salir sin que sus padres y hermanos le escucharan e ir a pedir una explicación del porque le dijo aquello y no descansaría hasta aclarar ese punto no importando si lo despertaba a él y a la casa completa para obtener la respuesta que quería

Sakura salió sigilosamente por la ventana de su habitación, cruzo rápidamente la calle observando que nadie la viera ni que hubiera nadie a esas horas de la madrugada, trepo rápidamente hasta la ventana de Hiroshi y lo encontró plácidamente dormido bocabajo y con medio cuerpo tapado por las sabanas azules que dejaban ver su espalda descubierta (duerme sin camisa), armándose de valor y con un gran sonrojo que se marcaba en su rostro, se acercó al joven rubio zarandeándolo hasta sacarlo de los brazos de Morfeo.

Hiroshi-baka despierta necesito hablarte y no puedo esperar hasta mañana para hacerlo – jaloneo Saku

Hiro mas dormido que despierto, solo hablo diciendo –Neechan, ve a dormir tengo sueño- a lo que Sakura se sorprendió por lo dicho de Hiroshi

Baka, no soy tu hermana termina de despertar – regaño Saku

Hiro al reconocer la voz de Sakura se levantó bostezando para enfocarla mejor se tallo los ojos y así terminar de despertar

Que rayos estás haciendo aquí a estas horas, deberías estar durmiendo ya, y dejándome dormir a mí - se quejó Hiro

Shhh, calla despertaras a toda la casa si sigues hablando en voz alta – mando callar Saku

Ya dime que es lo que viniste a hablar conmigo para que me dejes dormir – hablo de mala gana y con sueño Hiro

Quiero que me expliques lo que me dijiste al oído hace como tres horas atrás y no quiero excusas eso que me dijiste no me ha dejado dormir – se quejó Sakura

No te deja dormir a ti y tu no me dejaras dormir a mí, no te lo diré espera a mañana y lo sabrás en el instituto y si eso era todo lo que querías saber entonces me iré a dormir, puedes dormir aquí en la cama que yo dormiré en el sillón así no estarás tan tarde por la calle, adiós – dijo finalmente Hiro para luego quedarse nuevamente dormido

Sakura se acostó en la cama de Hiroshi mientras lo veía dormir en el sillón, no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó observándolo hasta que se quedó completamente dormida

Naruto había sentido un ruido extraño en la casa y hasta creyó oír la voz de su hijo menor en su habitación así que lentamente se levantó de la cama sin despertar a Hinata camino lentamente y en silencio cuando dejo de oír voces se acercó hasta la habitación de Hiro y al abrir lentamente la puerta sin hacer ruidos encontró en la cama de su hijo a Saku y voltear para saber dónde estaba su hijo, hasta dar con el durmiendo en el sillón, Naruto solo sonrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta bajo las escaleras, tomo el telf. Y marco al número de celular de Sasuke y esperar a que el moreno atendiera el telf. Sin querer matarlo por despertarlo a tan altas horas de la madrugada

Sasuke atendió el telf. Al ver quien era solo soltó una amenaza –Dobe mas te vale que sea urgente o importante de otro motivo date por muerto mañana cuando nos veamos en el trabajo- Sasuke solo escucho lo que le decía Naruto (Tu hija está dormida aquí en mi casa, así que si en la mañana no la encuentras no te asustes al parecer se quedó hablando con Hiro y él le cedió su cama para que ella durmiera ahí, mientras él duerme en el sillón) Sasuke solo asentía hasta que finalmente Sasuke se despidió diciéndole – Gracias por avisarme Naruto, si le diré a Sakura en un rato lo que me acabas de decir, adiós- para luego colgar el telf. Y seguir durmiendo

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanta a las 06:00 am al ver en donde se encuentra sale sin hacer ruidos de la habitación y se dirige a su casa para darse un baño y vestirse para irse al instituto, mientras que Hiroshi aún seguía dormido esperando a que su madre lo fuera a levantar cosa que no tardó en hacer, desperezándose se percató de que Saku ya se había ido a casa, se metió a duchar y vestirse para irse a clases, solo rogaba a Kami que Kakashi sensei no llevara los videos ya que no quería quedarse traumatizado el resto de su vida

Una vez en el instituto, Hiro al llegar se sentó en su puesto mirando hacia la ventana, solo pensando en quien sabe qué cosa (Saku xD) para sonreír por un momento y volver a estar serio el resto del día hasta salir de clases y llegar a casa

Pasaron las horas hasta llegar la clase con Kakashi sensei, quien pidió amablemente los trabajos en pareja que había dejado y así darles la otra parte del trabajo donde tenían que hacer un resumen de lo que observaran en el cd que había llevado que sería uno por pareja

Saku miro a Hiro de reojo para saber cuál sería su reacción con lo que había dicho el sensei con respecto al cd que tenían que ver ese día ya que la próxima clase con Kakashi seria al día siguiente a primera hora del día y lo que vio le dejo desconcertada, Hiro estaba blanco como papel pero no sabía a qué se debía si solo era un video

Las horas siguieron pasando y las clases iban avanzando y terminando cuando dieron las 02:00 de la tarde todos se retiraron a sus casas menos dos jóvenes una por curiosidad de saber que le sucedía a su rubio vecino, y el otro por pánico al saber que lo que Sasuke le dijo se volvió realidad

Oye baka despierta, chasqueo los dedos Saku haciendo que el rubio la mirara con cara de espanto para después poner cara de resignación al tener que ver ese video con Saku

Mejor vámonos y cuando lleguemos a casa te explico lo que contiene el video y entenderás a lo que me refería lo que te dije ayer en la noche antes de irme a casa a dormir – dijo Hiro contestando la pregunta muda que había hecho Saku, esta solo asintió y empezó a caminar junto con el rubio

No tardaron en llegar y una vez en casa de Saku en la biblioteca Hiro le explico lo que contenía el video, solo se pudo escuchar un…

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ESE SENSEI ESTA DESQUISIADO NI MUERTA VERE ESE TIPO DE VIDEOS Y MUCHO MENOS CONTIGO – gritoneo Saku sonrojada e histérica

Y crees que yo lo quiero ver? Estas demente yo solo estaba rogando que no los llevara pero por lo que veo tu padre tenía razón, esto será traumático – dijo Hiro

Sasuke escucho el escándalo que tenían los dos jóvenes en la biblioteca, y se acercó hasta donde estaban para decirles algo

-Son más molestos que cuando eran niños, podrían dejar de gritar? - Y por lo que veo Kakashi les dejo el video, lástima que tengan que verlo, sino lo ven reprobaran la materia y ni se les ocurra reprobar porque se arrepentirán el resto de sus vidas – amenazo Sasuke para después salir de ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ambos jóvenes estaban sonrojados al extremo por lo que Sasuke les había dicho, y resignándose a tener que ver el video, se sentaron lo más separados posible el uno del otro para poder ver el dichoso video

Saku fue quien coloco el DVD para colocar el mentado video ninguno de los dos se miró a la cara una vez que empezó, ambos sonrojados sin querer mirarse a la cara una vez que el video termino ambos estaban traumatizados por lo que acababan de ver el primero en levantarse fue Hiro diciéndole a la pelirosa

-hare la mitad del informe y tu harás la otra mitad y mañana se la entregaremos al sensei junto con el cd que nos prestó, me tengo que ir, tengo que terminar las otras tareas que me faltan, adiós- para así salir prácticamente corriendo de la casa y entrar a la suya propia y encerrarse en su habitación

Naruto y Hinata al ver llegar a su hijo menor en estado de conmoción se preocuparon y se preguntaron el porqué de esa actitud si él nunca se había comportado de esa manera

Naruto fue quien decidió subir a hablarle para saber que le sucedía

Hiroshi, hijo abre la puerta por favor – pidió Naruto

Lo siento padre, estoy ocupado haciendo mis actividades y un informe que quiero terminar lo más rápido posible ya que es para Kakashi sensei y hay que entregarlo el día de mañana – se excusó Hiroshi

Sé que no lo estás haciendo aun, solo estas tirado bocabajo sobre tu cama, abre la puerta por favor Hiroshi – pidió nuevamente Naruto oyendo a su hijo suspirar resignadamente

Como sabes que no estoy haciendo mis deberes y estoy tirado bocabajo sobre mi cama? – pregunto Hiro entrándole la curiosidad

Vamos hijo, siempre haces lo mismo cuando algo te sucede, cuando tienes deberes que hacer lo que menos quieres es hacerlos, ven dime que te sucede para que estés así – dijo Naruto conciliador sentándose sobre la cama junto con Hiro

Kakashi sensei, nos puso una actividad en parejas fue la que hice con Sakura el fin de semana pasado, la actividad era de eso que los hizo ver a Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama y a ti y creo que hasta a madre – dijo Hiro sonrojado

Naruto solo atino a empalidecer y a tartamudear del miedo

D-Dime q-que n-no l-los h-hizo v-ver e-e-el vi-vi-video – dijo terminando de hablar nerviosamente

Sí, nos lo dio hoy, ya salimos de eso lo acabamos de terminar de ver, y créeme si te digo que no quisiera ver a mi madre o a mi hermana o tan siquiera a Sakura o Sakura –sama a la cara sin volverme un tomate andante y mucho menos pensar en ellos cada vez que las vea a la cara – dijo Hiro ruborizado mirando el piso y escondiéndole la cara a su padre

Kami que ese hombre no cambia! – grito un traumatizado rubio

Solo hare la mitad del informe la otra mitad la hará Sakura, no pude quedarme por más tiempo en esa casa, se me caía la cara de la vergüenza al saber que tuve que ver E-Eso, padre me podrías cambiar de instituto? Ya no quiero seguir ahí – pidió Hiroshi

Lo siento hijo pero no se puede ya estas a un año de terminar el ciclo escolar y no puedes perder clases – además si quieres estudiar en donde mismo estudio tu hermana tienes que tener excelentes calificaciones para poder entrar en ese lugar – le recordó Naruto

Sabes ya no sé si quiero ir a ese sitio, ella me dejo no le importó irse y dejarme solo, el consentido de mi madre es Haru, Hikari es la tuya, pero yo? De quien lo soy yo? Ah sí, del abuelo Hiashi y de la tía Hanabi, pensé que lo era de mi hermana pero veo que no es cierto, se fue porque pensó que solo era una distracción que no la dejaba estudiar que solo era un mocoso que andaba detrás de ella tratando de llamar su atención, pero eso se acabó. Apenas termine el instituto me iré lejos de aquí me iré a vivir donde nadie sepa dónde estoy o que estoy haciendo si en esta familia no soy nada más que un estorbo prometo que ya no lo seré más – finalizo Hiroshi para salir de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa dejando a un conmocionado rubio por lo que acababa de decir su hijo menor

Se levantó de la cama, salió apresuradamente de la habitación para llegar a donde estaba su esposa y abrazarla tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a llorar por lo que acababa de decirle su hijo el que más se parecía a él (físicamente), Hinata preocupada por cómo estaba su rubio esposo pregunto el porqué de su tristeza, a lo que él le contesto diciéndole todo lo que Hiro le había contado hace un momento

Hinata se entristeció mucho por lo que le decía Naruto que le había contado Hiro, pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos apoyándose en Naruto para no sentir que había le había fallado a su familia

Un rubio iba caminando por la calle un tanto pensativo, de lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos en su casa, no se fijaba por donde iba hasta que choco con alguien

Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba – se disculpó Hiro

Oye baka que te pasa? Estas más distraído de lo que pensé, Jajaja no puedo creer que el gran Hiroshi se esté disculpando – se burló Sakura

Sabes? No me importa lo que me digas, si quieres burlarte de mí, hazlo no me interesa nada en absoluto, solo te pido que tengas listo tu parte del informe para entregarlo mañana a Kakashi sensei, si solo era eso lo que querías hacer, me voy tengo otras cosas que hacer – dijo seriamente Hiro para luego irse de ahí

Sakura quedo extrañada por la actitud de Hiro, así que camino rápidamente hasta su casa y hablar con su padre acerca de lo que había sucedido, mientras que el rubio iba llegando nuevamente a su casa, entro rápidamente y subió hacia su habitación tomo su telf. Celular y le marco a su tía Hanabi para saber si lo podía recoger ya que por el momento no se quería quedar en esa casa, quería estar lo más lejos posible de ahí

Tía Hanabi? – hablo Hiro

Hiro-kun? Hola, cariño que sucede? – pregunto Hanabi temiendo que algo le hubiera sucedido

Tía podrías venir por mi aquí a la casa de mis padres? Quisiera quedarme unos días contigo y el abuelo – pidió Hiroshi

De acuerdo, en un momento te paso a buscar, ten tus cosas listas – dijo finalmente Hanabi

Está bien, aquí te espero – finalizo Hiro para luego cortar la llamada

Hiroshi recogió todo lo necesario, los cuadernos que se llevaría para las clases en el instituto que necesitaba para terminar las actividades faltantes y ropa para los días que se quedaría con su tía y abuelo

Pasada una hora ya tenía listo lo que se llevaría solo esperaría a que su tía lo pasara a recoger

Hinata llego a la habitación de su hijo al sentir movimiento dentro de esta, se sorprendió cuando vio que su hijo tenía una pequeña maleta cerca de él junto con el morral y sus cuadernos.

Hiroshi kun? Hijo lo siento mucho, siento que te sientas desplazado por tus hermanos, sabes que tanto tu padre como yo te queremos mucho, eres nuestro hijo – dijo Hinata para luego abrazarlo

Madre, sé que tanto mi padre como tú me quieren lo sé, pero no entiendes que siempre su primera prioridad serán Hikari neechan y Haru niisan? Siempre seré el último, el que a la final siempre olvidan, habrá un momento en que hasta olvidaran poner un plato para mí en la mesa, no me iré definitivo de la casa, no aun, aún falta mucho, solo quiero irme por unos días a casa del abuelo, tía Hanabi me pasara a recoger en un rato, no te preocupes, estaré bien, hare mis deberes, me portare bien, dentro de dos semanas regresare a casa lo prometo

Está bien Hiro-kun, solo promete llamar de vez en cuando mientras estés con el abuelo – pidió Hinata

Al terminar de hablar Hanabi llego a recoger a Hiro para llevarlo a casa, ya que serían dos semanas fuera, y quería saber que era lo que le había sucedido a su sobrino favorito

Mientras que una joven pelirosa veía desde la ventana de su habitación como Hiro se montaba en el auto de su tía e irse quién sabe por cuánto tiempo lejos de ella

Tía Hanabi como esta Tsuki? – pregunto Hiro por su pequeña prima

Está bien, está impaciente porque llegues, le dije que te quedarías dos semanas en casa, dijo que mientras estuvieras con nosotros no se separaría de ti ni a sol ni a sombras Jajaja te quiere mucho dice que eres su primo favorito – dijo Hanabi riendo

También la quiero mucho, espero que no haga lo mismo de la última vez, cuando me estaba bañando me tomo por sorpresa y se metió a bañar conmigo -.- diciendo que no me dejaría solo por ningún motivo, ya que piensa que si me quedo solo me buscare una novia y que me olvidare de ella – conto Hiroshi

Una vez que llego a casa bajaron del auto y un manchón castaño se pudo vislumbrar tumbando a Hiroshi al piso

Niisan, niisan que bien que llegaste decía una pequeña castaña de ojos color violeta, de aproximadamente cinco años encima de un rubio aturdido con los ojos fuera de órbita por el choque

Tsuki chan me alegra verte a ti también, y dime como han estado las cosas por aquí – pregunto el rubio

Aburrido, niisan no es lo mismo sin ti por aquí – se quejó la pequeña

Jajaja tranquila Tsuki chan, me quedare aquí por dos semanas – dijo sonriente Hiroshi olvidándose por un momento de los problemas que tenía con anterioridad

Genial, dormiré contigo, jugaremos todos los días – contaba con los dedos las cosas que harían juntos mientras él estuviera ahí

Mientras que en otro sitio más específicamente en casa de los Uchiha, una joven pelirosa estaba un tanto distraída ya había terminado su parte del informe, la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro el saber por qué Hiro-baka como ella le decía había decidido irse así de repente

Saku-chan? Hija que tienes? – pregunto su madre

Madre, porque presiento que dentro de poco dejare de ver a Hiroshi? Porque siento que me pongo triste cuando habla de una chica llamada Tsuki? – dijo confundida y preocupada

Es normal que te sientas así, estas en la edad de que te gusten los chicos, y por Tsuki no te preocupes es la prima de Hiroshi ya que es la hija de Hanabi chan – tranquilizo Sakura a su hija

Saku solo atino a sonrojarse por lo dicho por su madre, así que solo volteo el rostro hacia otra dirección, tratando de huir de la mirada de su progenitora, cosa que no logro porque al instante Sakura tomo su rostro, le sonrió y le dijo que pensara bien lo que iba a hacer ya que tenía dos semana para hacerlo ya que ese era el tiempo que se tomaría el rubio fuera de casa.

Saku tomo las dos semanas para reflexionar y pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo por el rubio, hasta que llego a la conclusión de que sin darse cuenta se fue poco a poco enamorándose del atolondrado rubio.

Lo mismo sucedía con Hiro, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Saku-chan, durante las dos semanas no dejo de hacerlo, cada vez que la veía en el instituto no podía parar de mirarla

Hasta que finalmente un día coincidieron los dos en uno de los pasillos del colegio se quedaron mirando por un instante, hasta que Hiroshi dio el primer paso para acercarse hacia la pelirosa y plantarle un beso en los labios cuando estaba por separarse de la joven, esta lo tomo del cuello para profundizar el beso y así darle a entender que también estaba sintiendo algo por él. Ambos se separaron por falta de oxígeno con las respiraciones agitadas las cuales se normalizaron rápidamente para tomarse finalmente de la mano e irse a casa y contarles a sus padres lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos

**FIN**

Nombre: Sakura Uchiha Haruno

Sexo: Mujer

Nación: Japón

Hobbies: le gusta entrenar Artes marciales y estar todo el día con Sasuke y le disgusta que Hiroshi le lleve la contraria

Pareja: Hiroshi Uzumaki Hyuga

.

Nombre: Hiroshi Uzumaki Hyuga

Sexo: Masculino

Nación: Japón

Hobbies: Entrenar Artes marciales, pelear con Sakura, le disgusta levantarse temprano en vacaciones de verano

Pareja: Sakura Uchiha Haruno

.


End file.
